CPR
by Angel449
Summary: What happens when Kagome keeps sitting Inuyasha in a river? What happens when Inuyasha gets water in his lungs and can't breathe?


A/N: This is a one-shot. Since I gota positive response from the last one-shot, I decided to write another.

I got this idea from my brother. He once asked me what would happen if Kagome kept saying sit to Inuyasha while he was in the water. Story ideas can come from the unlikeliest of places…or the unlikeliest of people!

Summary: What happens when Kagome keeps sitting Inuyasha in a river? What happens when Inuyasha gets water in his lungs and can't breathe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi who we should worship for bringing us Inuyasha!

**CPR**

"You know what to do," said a cold voice. It was a statement, not a question.

A little white-haired youkai, who carried a mirror, nodded her head slowly.

"Just suck out her soul enough so that my jewel shards can control her," the voice continued.

Another nod.

"And it has to be timed perfectly. I don't want any mistakes Kanna."

Another nod.

"Go now and tell your sister to come to me."

"Yes, Naraku."

* * *

"Inuyasha, we need to stop," Kagome said.

"What!" he exclaimed. "How are we ever supposed to get anywhere if you need to stop all of the time!"

"Well, pardon me!" she said indignantly. "This happens to be the first time I asked to stop today!"

"Why do you have to stop anyway?"

She blushed and didn't say anything for a moment. "If you must know, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Keh," he snorted, clearly off-guard. "Fine, but don't take all day."

"Sit Boy," she said matter-of-factly.

**BOOM!**

"Inuyasha has just made his newest crater," Sango whispered.

"It was inevitable," Miroku replied.

_Serves him right,_ Kagome thought.

"I'll be right back," she said to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Okay," Shippo said cheerfully. Sango gave her a smile and nodded.

Kagome headed towards the trees.

* * *

_Why is it taking so long to get back? I'm sure that I didn't walk out this far,_ Kagome thought worriedly.

It was getting dark too and Kagome could feel a demonic aura approaching. She looked up at the sky and gasped.

There was a huge black cloud overhead. In it, she could see hundreds of youkai. Kagome could just barely make out a white feather and a baboon pelt on one of the youkai.

"Naraku," she whispered fearfully.

Kagome turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She had to get to Inuyasha; she was completely helpless when she didn't have him or her arrows around.

_Now I know why Kikyo always has arrows with her._

Kagome glanced over her shoulder; the youkai were gaining and she was running out of energy. _Got to get to Inuyasha_

Suddenly, she found herself on the ground; she had tripped over a tree root. She looked behind her. She saw Naraku in his baboon pelt, chuckling evilly. Kagura and Kanna were standing close by.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long," Shippo said thoughtfully.

"She probably just wants to spite Inuyasha," Sango said smiling.

"I'm still here you know!"

"Kagome would never do that," said Shippo.

Abruptly, Miroku stiffened. "Do you sense that demonic aura?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Sango after a few seconds.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "It's Naraku, I can smell his stench." He looked over at the forest. "It's coming from over there. Let's go. Now!"

Without waiting for them to follow him, he raced towards the trees.

"Kagome…"

* * *

"Naraku," Kagome said. She looked at him right in the eye and tried to mask her fear. "What do you want?"

"Where are all of your friends?" he sneered.

"They'll be here any minute, so I'd get going if I were you!" said Kagome, sounding more sure of herself than she actually was.

"A minute is plenty of time," he said. "Kanna!"

The little youkai stepped forward.

"Say good-bye to your soul."

Kagome felt her fear disappear slightly. "You tried to take my soul once and it didn't work!"

"I don't want it all," Kanna said in her soft childish voice. She held up her mirror and Kagome froze. Her soul began to leave her.

"Inuyasha…hurry…"

* * *

"Kagome! Where are you!"

"I'm right here Inuyasha. What's wrong?" asked Kagome, stepping out from behind a bush.

"Where's Naraku?" he demanded.

"He fled when he heard you coming."

"Oh…are you okay?"

"Fine," she said smiling at him. "We should get back to the others."

"Yeah, right," he replied. He bent down. "Get on."

Kagome got on his back and he hurried out of the forest towards their friends. Inuyasha didn't notice the pain and pleading in her eyes, or the large, nearly completed jewel shard in her back.

* * *

"Excellent. She has no power now. Inuyasha will meet a very _wet_ end. Courtesy of one of the women he loves."

"Master Naraku, they approach the bridge."

"Very good. I must say the word at the exact moment Inuyasha is on it."

* * *

"It's an old rickety bridge," Sango stated. She looked over the edge of the cliff and at the calm, almost-peaceful water bellow. She shuddered. "That's a long way down."

Predictably, Inuyasha volunteered to go first. "If it gives way, I'll be able to jump off of it and get back safely."

"That sounds sensible," Miroku agreed.

_No Inuyasha please! He'll kill you!_ Kagome thought hysterically.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to walk.

* * *

"One, two, three, NOW! SIT BOY!" Naraku said.

* * *

"SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around in shock before falling through the bridge. _Kagome…_

_NO Inuyasha! It's not me! It's not me!_

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

* * *

"Excellent," said Naraku, cackling wickedly. "Now I just have to send her down to finish the job!"

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched in horror as Kagome hovered above the ground and floated down to Inuyasha.

"Die Inuyasha," she said solemnly, as he poked his head out of the water, gasping for breath.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

_Inuyasha!_

The bubbles were not rising to the surface anymore.

"Well done Kagome," said Naraku appearing from behind the bush. "I will take my jewel back now. My insects have witnessed that little trick of yours so I thought I would put it to good use."

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought, still not paying attention.

"Speaking of your insects, Naraku, You got careless," Miroku said.

"What do you mean, Monk?"

"Wind Tunnel!"

The black and purple wind appeared. Sango could see Naraku step back, horror written all over his face before he got sucked into Miroku's right palm. Hurriedly, Miroku closed off the wind tunnel. Then he opened it again to see…nothing. His entire hand was intact.

"Inuyasha!" _I must have got my soul back when Naraku got sucked into the wind tunnel, good thing that Kanna doesn't still have it._

Miroku saw Naraku's jewel shard fall out of her back as she rushed towards the water.

"No, Kagome!" Shippo cried, as Kagome dived in the water.

_Got to find him, where is he?_ Kagome thought as she searched for Inuyasha under the water. _There he is!_ She saw him floating several feet away. She grabbed onto his arm and heaved, kicking her legs as hard as she could.

"There she is!" Sango said in relief, seeing the younger girl pop up to the surface, gasping for breath. "She has Inuyasha!"

"Mir…oku...help…get...Inu…yasha…out …water."

"Of course Kagome," said Miroku, understanding perfectly.

As soon as Inuyasha was on the bank, Kagome immediately put her lips to Inuyasha's and blew.

"What is she doing?" Shippo whispered.

"Saving Inuyasha's life," Miroku replied. He turned to Sango. "Would you like to save my life, Sango?"

**SLAP!**

"This is not the time! Pervert!" Sango yelled, huffing.

Kagome ignored what was happening around her.

_Come on Inuyasha you have to make it! I won't let you die because of me!_ Kagome thought furiously, still breathing into him.

_You have to live!_ She blew into him again and he started coughing.

"K'gome…"

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Naraku put the jewel into my back, but he's dead now. And we have Naraku's jewel. And-"

"I can't believe it," Inuyasha muttered.

"I know, it's incredible isn't it?" she said calming down.

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to be the one to kill Naraku!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: I know that she didn't actually do CPR on him but I really didn't want to write out all the compressions. I didn't want to call the story AR cause that would've been stupid…

If you really want to know about CPR you should take a course, they are inexpensive and they really do save lives. I know CPR.

I would really appreciate reviews. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
